Conventionally, a multi-directional switching valve described in Patent Literature 1 is known. This valve has a simple structure to switch air supply to plural systems, and has a flow passage portion, flow passage switching means, driving means and control means to obtain a multi-directional switching valve which can be downsized.
The flow passage portion has a cylindrical-shaped cylinder provided with a suction portion and plural delivery portions, and further, the flow passage switching means has a movable valve provided in the cylinder and a piston rod connected to the movable valve. Further, the end of the piston rod is connected to the driving means, and the piston rod is linearly moved with the driving means, to open/close the fluid passage.